It's a Small, Very Annoying World
by vodka-gamzee
Summary: Terezi decides it's a good idea to drag Karkat onto it's a small world. One-shot. Rated T for language.


**Ok, ya'll better listen up because the inspiration for this story is some funny shit. So my friend and I were in the car listening to music and a My Darkest Days song comes on. She looks at me and says I've had it with your emo music (because apparently my music is emo) so I say ok, fine i have the perfect song for you. So I started playing its a small world when this came to me. Anyhoozers, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck.**

**_IMPORTANT: WHEN YOU REACH THE PART OF THE FIC THAT HAS THE *** NEXT TO IT, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO OPEN THIS LINK AND LISTEN TO THE MUSIC AS YOU READ.  watch?v=EgQejd14wKs_**

* * *

"Karkat," Terezi said gleefully, "Can you believe that we are at DisneyLand?" She pranced around gleefully in circles as Karkat sighed.

"No I cannot because this is incredibly stupid," Karkat said in a very blunt manner. Terezi stopped her prancing.

"Oh please, Karkat," she said, "Don't pretend like you don't love it." He sighed again. What was the point of this stupid trip?

"I know!" She exclaimed, grabbing is hand, "Let's go on It's a Small World!"

"What the fuck is that?" he said, frowning. Terezi squeezed his hand with an iron grip.

"Oh you'll see." She chuckled as she dragged him through the park. Karkat looked around as he was being dragged through the park. Small children. Small children everywhere. He shivered. Children were disgusting.

"Terezi, were the hell are we going?" Karkat asked, already done with the stupid amusement park.

"We're almost there...here!" Terezi lead Karkat to a disgusting, childish looking ride that happened to have the shortest line in the whole park. Karkat eyed the ride suspiciously. The building was decorated in ugly pink and blue and yellow pastel colors with ribbons and everything else horrid in the world.

"Terezi, is this some bullshit kiddie ride?"

"Of course not!" Terezi said joyfully dragging Karkat down to the loading station for little toy looking boats that Karkat wasn't sure would hold him and Terezi.

"Terezi do I have to get in th-" Karkat began.

"Yes." replied Terezi giving Karkat a forceful shove into the boat. Karkat landed with a thud before Terezi jumped into the boat after him. Karkat filtered out the ride operators repetitive warning to not leave the boat or stick any appendages that you wouldn't want missing out of the moving vehicle. Thus, the boat began moving and the torture began. *******

Karkat's eye widened as he watched the demonic little dolls around him come to life and begin to sing and dance. Next to him Terezi rocked back and forth with a huge grin on her face, clapping gleefully along to the song.

"Terezi what in the nook humping fuck is this?" Karkat asked, but was ignored and drowned out by her now very loud humming.

Karkat watched around him as the little dolls did stupid dances from what he expected was different countries in the human world. Each doll had a creepy face and a creepy little outfit and the whole damn thing just freaked him the fuck out. It wasn't helping that the stupid song was on repeat and seemed like it would never fucking end. Karkat leaned away as one of the freaky dolls danced close to the boat.

"Terezi, why was this a good id-" He was cut off.

"Shh I'm humming the song Karkat, can't you see that?" Terezi continued her motions of swaying back and forth. From behind her grinning lips was the same annoying song being hummed. Karkat felt his eye begin to twitch. Suddenly he felt the boat jerk to a stop.

"What the-"

"Hmm..." Terezi said, noticing the boat had stopped, "It appears the boat is broken. Guess we'll have to wait until it starts again." She smiled and continued to hum the song even louder and prouder this time.

**2 hours later **

Finally after an eternity, their boat finally started up again and came to the end of the ride. By this time Karkat's eye was twitching uncontrollably. He'd had enough of that damn song and that damn ride. Next to him, still humming the song was Terezi. Reaching the exit lane, both trolls got out of the boat and walked around to the exit.

"See, wasn't that fun, Karkat?" Terezi asked with a grin. Karkat did not answer but instead with an annoyed expression on his face continued to walk, his eye still twitching. "Uh..Karkat?"

"..."

Terezi let out a laugh and grabbed his hand. "How about we go on a ride more your style huh?" She asked, and without waiting for an answer, dragged the annoyed troll through the park. The evil song still ringing through Karkat's ears.

* * *

**Ok, so I'm sorry this is so short and crappy. I just really wanted this to exist and I think it would look better as an animation video if anyone wants to do that for me :) But anyways, I hope you enjoyed. And please review. **


End file.
